criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
List of rides
|Nextrideday= |Nextridemonthname= |Nextrideyear= |Showlines=----|Nextridelocation=All over the world||Nextridetime= }} Home > The following is a partial list of Critical Mass bicycle rides around the world. Some rides may no longer exist and most certainly not every ride is listed here. Unless otherwise stated, rides are held on the last Friday of every month at 5.30pm. North America Canada Wikipedia: Canada *Calgary (w), Alberta: The first critical mass rides in Calgary were held in the late 1990s and were initially heavily supported by bicycle couriers until they were threatened with job loss if they would continue participating. The rides still continue to the present, having had the same start place and time, Eau Claire Plaza in downtown Calgary at 5:30 p.m., since the beginning. *Edmonton (w), Alberta, meet in front of the City Hall at 5:30 p.m. *Guelph, Ontario (w) http://www.criticalmassguelph.blogspot.com/, meet in front of City Hall at 6:30 on the last Friday of the month. *Halifax (w), Nova Scotia, meet at Victoria Park on the corner of South Park and Spring Garden at 6:00 p.m. *Kingston, Ontario (w), meet in front of the Sleepless Goat Cafe, 91 Princess St., at 5:00 p.m. on the last Friday of every month. *Kitchener-Waterloo, Ontario (w), Meet beside the Bandshell in Waterloo park at 4:45, Ride at 5:00pm. Last Friday of every month. *London, Ontario (w) http://freedom.2y.net/wiki/Critical_Mass_London http://londoncommons.net/event, meet in front of the bandshell at Victoria Park on the last Friday of the month. *Montreal, Quebec (w) http://www.masse-critique.org, meet at Phillips Square, 5:30 p.m, last Friday of each month. *Ottawa, Ontario (w) http://www.ottawacriticalmass.blogspot.com/, meet at Confederation Park (Elgin and Laurier), 5:30 p.m. *Peterborough, Ontario (w), meet at Confederation Park by City Hall at 5:30pm on the last Friday of every month. *Toronto, Ontario (w) http://www.cmtoronto.ca/ http://www.torontocranks.com/, meet at Bloor and Spadina, 6:00 p.m. *Vancouver, British Columbia (w) http://www.bikesexual.org/cm, meet at the Vancouver Art Gallery on the Georgia Street side *Victoria, British Columbia (w) meet at Centenial Square *Nanaimo, British Columbia (w) meet at the Bastion on Front st at 6pm, third Friday of every month United States Wikipedia: United States *Akron, Ohio (w) 5:00 p.m. at the Highland Square Public Library (807 West Market Street), 2nd and last Fridays *Albany, New York (w) 5:00 p.m. in Washington Park by Henry Johnson and State streets *Ames, Iowa (W) 5:00 p.m. last Friday, meet at Design Center *Anchorage, Alaska (w) 6:00 p.m. last Friday, location varies: Cafe Amsterdam in the Metro Mall or Town Square, see http://www.uaabikeclub.org/ for details *Ann Arbor, Michigan (w) Around 5:15 p.m. last Friday, every month. Meet at corner of N. University and State St. by the water fountain. *Anniston, AL (w) 5:30 PM, Parking lot #8 1112 Wilmer, last friday of the month. First ride will be 25-April-2008. *Arcata, CA (w) 6 PM meet, 6:30 ride, The Plaza, Last Friday of the month. *Athens, GA (w) 6 PM, corner of Prince & Pulaski, last friday of the month. *Atlanta, GA (w) http://www.criticalmassatlanta.org/, at Woodruff Park, 6 p.m., last Friday of the month *Austin, TX (w) 5:00 p.m., at UT West Mall (Guadalupe between 22nd & 23rd). *Baltimore, MD (w), at Charles and Redwood. *Baton Rouge, LA (w) http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassbatonrouge 5:30pm, last Friday of the month, at the LSU Memorial Clocktower. *Bellingham, WA (w) *Berkeley, California (w) http://www.berkeleycriticalmass.org/, every second Friday of the month at Constitution Plaza (main entrance, Downtown Berkeley BART), starting around 5:30 p.m. *Bethlehem, Pennsylvania (w) http://groups.yahoo.com/group/criticalmassLV/, last Friday every month. 5:00 p.m. at New and Morton St. *Blacksburg, VA (w), last Friday of every month. 5pm @ War Memorial. *Boise, ID (w), last Friday of every month, 7pm @ Julia Davis Park Band Shell. *Boston (w) http://www.bostoncriticalmass.org/, at Copley Square. *Buffalo, New York (w), at Buffalo City Hall. *Champaign-Urbana, Illinois (w), at Green and Wright, 5:15 p.m., Last Friday. *Charlotte, NC (w) http://ncfixed.com/forum/comments.php?DiscussionID=29&page=1/, various locations Freedom Park Band Shell, Common Market, Independence Park, Etc., Various times 7:00pm - 7:30 p.m., Last Friday. *Chicago, Illinois (w) http://www.chicagocriticalmass.org/, at Daley Plaza *Chico, CA (w) http://www.chicowiki.org/Critical_Mass, 5 PM at City Plaza *Cincinnati, Ohio (w) http://www.cincycriticalmass.org/, at Fountain Square *Cleveland, Ohio (w) http://www.clevelandcriticalmass.com, 5:30 PM at the North West Quadrant of Public Square *Columbia, South Carolina (w), Last Friday, 5 PM Meet, 5:30 Ride, at the Finlay Park Fountain, Laurel and Assembly Streets *Columbia, Missouri (w), May 2nd, 2008 Friday, 5 PM Meet, 5:30 Ride, at the 10 Hitt St. Columbia, Missouri(near Uprise Bakery / Ragtag) FREE TIBET CRITICAL MASS BIKE RIDE *Columbus, Ohio (w) http://comacrew.homestead.com/criticalmass.html, at the Statehouse lawn. *Costa Mesa, California (w) http://www.myspace.com/costamesacriticalmasss, last Friday, 6 p.m., next to Rooster Cafe-- 750 Saint Clair Street, 92626. *Davis, California (w) Last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m., Central Park at the large oak tree. *Denver, Colorado (w) Last Friday 5:30 p.m., Civic Center Park near the Seal fountain *Detroit (w) http://www.criticalmassdetroit.org/, at Grand Circus Park, Adams & Woodward Aves. *Dublin, California, see Tri-Valley, California below *Duluth, Minnesota (w) The last Friday of each month, 5:30pm. Meet at the statue of Leif Erickson. *Durham, NC (w) the bronze bull sculpture downtown, at 5:35pm on the first Thursday of each month. *Eau Claire, Wisconsin (w) At the Owen Park Bandshell (along First Avenue), 5:00 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Emeryville, California (w) *Erie, Pennsylvania (w) Last Friday of every month, meet at Perry Square (6th & State) @ 5:30pm. http://www.myspace.com/directaction814 *Frederick, Maryland (w) At the fountain in Baker Park (corner of Bentz and Church), 6 p.m., Last Friday of every month. *Fresno, California (w), http://www.myspace.com/fresnocriticalmass, last friday of every month, at Fresno High School entrance, 5.30pm *Fullerton, California (w) At the Train Depot, 211 E. Santa Fe Ave, 5:45pm, last Friday of every month. *Grand Rapids, Michigan (w) http://www.mediamouse.org/cm/, at Veterans Park, Fulton & Sheldon *Hamden, Connecticut (w) @ Whitney Ave and Lake Rd (across Whitney from the Playwright) 5:30pm on the 2nd Friday of the month *Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (w) 6.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, Front & Walnut St. *Honolulu, Hawaii (w) *Hot Springs, Arkansas (w) 6:00pm first Friday of the month at Parkside Cycle, roll out at 6:30pm *Indianapolis (w) http://www.myspace.com/indianapoliscm/, at Veteran's Memorial Plaza is located in the north quadrant of Indianapolis with North street to it's North, Meridian Street to it's West, Pennsylvania Avenue to it's East, and Michigan Street to it's South at 5:30. *Ithaca, New York (w) 5.00 p.m. last Friday of the month, west end of the Commons *Kansas City, Missouri (w), Missouri http://www.acmebicyclecompany.com/rides.htm 6 p.m., last Friday of every month *Kirksville, Missouri (w), Missouri 5:30 p.m., last Friday of every month at the Square *Knoxville, Tennessee (w), 5:30 P.M., monthly, last Friday. Meet at the Sunsphere *Las Cruces (w), New Mexico, Last Friday of the month, Downtown Mall, 5 p.m. *Las Vegas (w), Nevada, Last Friday of the month, Meet at Fashion Show Mall. Meet at 8pm, take off at 9pm. *Lafayette, LA (w) http://www.myspace.com/lafayettecriticalmass 5:30pm, Second Friday of the month, at Parc Sans Souci au centre-ville. *Laguna Beach, CA (w), 9:00am Third Saturday of the month, at Park Avenue and Legion Street. *Lincoln, NE (w), Last Friday of every month. North side of the Capitol, 6:00pm, *Los Angeles, California (w) Has four monthly CM rides and one in neighboring Santa Monica. http://www.cicle.org/cm/criticalmass.html **Corner of Westwood & La Conte (near UCLA) 5 p.m. First Friday **1401 Ocean Front Walk (Venice Beach) 6 P.M First Friday **Santa Monica Pier (Santa Monica) 6:30 p.m. First Friday http://santamonicacriticalmass.org/ **Ave 57 Gold Line Station (Highland Park) 6:30 Third Friday **Wilshire and Western Red Line Station Korea Town) at 6 p.m. Last Friday **Long Beach (w) Bike Station (Not affiliated with Bike Station) *Madison, Wisconsin (w) http://www.madisoncriticalmass.org, at the Capitol Square and West Washington. *Miami, Florida (w), at Government Center at 6:30 last Friday of everymonth. *Memphis, Tennessee (w), at Overton Park, last Friday of every month at 5:15 p.m. *Milwaukee, Wisconsin (w), at Riverside Park, near Oakland Ave. and Locust Street *Minneapolis, Minnesota (w), at Loring Park, by the fountain, at 5 p.m. *Modesto, California (w) *Murfreesboro, Tennessee (w), at Water Tower Park 6 p.m. the last Friday of every month *Naperville, Illinois (w), Last Friday of the month 5:30 P.M., meet at the fountain outside the Nichols library *Nashville, Tennessee (w), at Dragon Park 5 p.m. the last Friday of every month *Newark, Delaware (w), at Wooden Wheels, Newark Shopping Center. Last Friday of everything month 5:30 PM. *New Haven, Connecticut (w) http://www.elmcitycycling.org, at the flagpole in the center of The Green. **Suburbs: Hamden, Connecticut, see above. *New Orleans (w) http://www.nolacriticalmass.org/, Jackson Square cathedral *New York (w) http://www.times-up.org/cm.php, 7:00 p.m. at Union Square (north side) *Norfolk, Virginia (w) Meet at 6:00 p.m., last Friday of the month, at Baldwin & Colley Avenues (Elliot's & Starbuck's). *Oakland, California (w), First Friday of every month, meet at 14th and Broadway 6:00p.m. *Oberlin, Ohio (w) Last Friday of every month, meet at Tappan Square, 5:30 p.m. *Oklahoma City (w) Metro Area has two monthly CM rides. **Midtown Oklahoma City http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/okbicycleliving, 4 p.m. at the Back Door Coffeehouse, NW 32nd & Classen **Norman, Oklahoma (w) http://www.ionet.net/~tslade/cmnorman.htm, 6:00 p.m. Starting from Buchcanan Bicycles on Campus Corner *Orlando, Florida (w) http://www.myspace.com/massfororlando, 5:30 p.m. at Loch Haven Park at the corner of Princeton Street and Elgin Road *Petaluma, California (w) Lucchesi Park, 5:00 p.m. - first Friday of every month *Philadelphia (w) http://www.philamass.org, 6:00 p.m. at City Hall (west side) *Pittsburgh (w) http://www.pghcriticalmass.org/, Carnegie Museum dinosaur statue *Portland, Maine (w), Monument Square, last Friday of every month, 5:00 p.m. *Portland, Oregon (w) http://www.RoseCityCriticalMass.org/, North Park Blocks by the Elephant *Quad Cities, Iowa Illinois (w), Last Friday every month 8:00 pm at Leech Park in Bettendorf, Iowa. *Raleigh, North Carolina (w) at the NC State University Bell Tower, 4:30 p.m. *Reno, Nevada (w) http://tribes.tribe.net/renocriticalmass or http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=13282026749, Downtown Reno at the West Plaza (between Java Jungle & the River Theaters), 1st Friday of every month, 5:30pm *St. Paul, Minnesota Third Friday every Month. Meet @ 5:00 at Monument Park on the corner of Summit Avenue and East River Road. Ride @ 5:30. Check the website for updates: http://www.dungeonrecords.org/stpcriticalmass *Salinas, California First Friday every Month 5:30 in Front of Steinbeck Center 1 Main St which is OldTown Salias *Salisbury, Maryland (w) 2nd Wednesday every month 5:30 at Guerrieri University Center(parking lot side) at Salisbury University. *Salt Lake City, Utah (w) http://www.slccriticalmass.org Last Friday every Month 5:30 at Gallivan Plaza(239 S Main St)(north side). *San Diego (w), 7 p.m.. Balboa Park at the fountain between the Reuben H. Fleet Science Center and the Natural History Museum. *San Francisco (w) http://www.runmuki.com/paul/writing/urban.html, at Justin Herman Plaza *San Jose (w) http://www.lists.riseup.net/www/info/sjbikeparty, http://www.myspace.com/sjbikeparty, a "Bike Party" every third Friday at 8:30pm, downtown Campbell. *Santa Monica, California (w), http://www.santamonicacriticalmass.org 6:30p.m., first Friday of every month *Seattle, Washington (w) http://www.seattlecriticalmass.org, at Westlake Center, 5:30pm last Friday of every month; a smaller group masses at Red Square (on the University of Washington campus) at 5pm, and proceeds from there to Westlake Center. *Spokane, Washington (w) at the River Front Park Fountain, 4:30 p.m. *South Lake Tahoe, California (w) at the "Y" in front of the old Mikasa, 5:00 p.m. Last Friday of the month *Starkville, Mississippi at the flag pole on the drill field, 5:30 p.m. Every last Friday of the month. *Stillwater, Oklahoma (w), meet at Cowboy Mall Parking lot. 5:00p.m. or Search Stillwater Critical Mass on Facebook *Tallahassee (w), in front of the old state capitol building. 4:30 p.m. *Traverse City, Michigan http://www.TraverseAlive.com The last Friday each month at 5:30 pm. Gather at the Open Space (at Clinch Park). Map available at web site. *Tri-Valley, California (w) The first Friday of each month, 6:00pm,at the Dublin Clocktower. All Tri-Valley and beyond are invited! *Urbana, Illinois (w), Champaign http://critical-mass.groogroo.com/, in front of the University of Illinois Alma Mater statue *Ventura, California (w), meet 5:30pm, first Friday, Artists Union Gallery, California Street & the Promenade, ride 5:45pm, more http://artpredator.wordpress.com *Walla Walla, Washington Walla Walla, last Friday of every Month, Downtown, First and Main, 4:00 p.m. *West Palm Beach, Florida, Last Friday of every month. Clematis St and Narcissus Ave., by the library fountains. Meet up at 7:00pm, ride out at 7:20pm. *Whittier, California, first Saturday of every month 12pm Noon at the Cal-High student parking lot. *Walnut Creek, California Walnut Creek, third Friday of Every Month, Meet at Walnut Creek BART station *Washington, D.C. (w), http://cm-dc.mahost.org/, at Dupont Circle, first Friday of every month, 6:00 p.m. *Wilmington, North Carolina (w) at UNCW Clock Tower, last Friday of every month, 5:30 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/cm_wilmington_nc South America Argentina Wikipedia: Argentina :see Masa Crítica Buenos Aires site *Buenos Aires (w) (see flickr http://www.flickr.com/groups/masacriticabsas), first Sunday of every month at 4 p.m., Obelisco. Brazil Wikipedia: Brazil :see Bicicletada site and Bicicletada definition in portuguese *São Paulo (w) (see the reports), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Paulista with Consolação (Praça do Ciclista). *Curitiba (w) http://www.bicicletadacuritiba.org, last Saturday of every month at 9:30 AM, at Reitoria da UFPR Chile Wikipedia: Chile *Santiago (w) (see youtube http://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=critical+mass+santiago+chile&search_type=&aq=f), first Thuesday of every month at 8 p.m., Plaza Italia. *Read an article from Revolver Magazine http://www.revolver-magazine.com/arts-and-culture/42-festivals/136-october-critical-mass.html Europe Austria Wikipedia: Austria For more information and flyers for Austrian rides, visit www.criticalmass.at *Graz (w), started in March 2007, every last Friday of the month, 16:30 at the Südtirolerplatz. *Innsbruck (w), planned, see http://criticalmassibk.blogspot.com/ *Linz (w), Starting in April 2007, every last Friday of the month, 16:30 at the Hauptplatz near the Pestsäule *Vienna (w), Restarted in March 2006, now every third Friday of the month, 16:30 at Margaretenplatz in the 5th District. Frequent after-parties and other activities. Belgium Wikipedia: Belgium *Brussels (w) (see Placeovelo), last Friday of every month at 6 p.m., Porte de Namur Belarus *Minsk (see Minsk Critical Mass), last Friday of every month from April till October at 7 p.m. (warning: time may vary), ploszcza Paryskaj Kamuny *Hrodna (see Hrodna Critical Mass) Czech Republic Wikipedia: Czech Republic *Prague (w) http://www.cyklojizdy.cz/, every third thursday in a month from Jiriho z Podebrad place at 18:00. There are two bigger rides each year, in april and october Finland Wikipedia: Finland *Helsinki (w) http://www.kulma.net/liikennekampanja/, from april to october the second thuesday every month (except september, when CM is on the Car Free Day) from Havis Amanda's statue at 16:30. France Wikipedia: France *Paris (w) http://velorution.org/, rides are held on the first Saturday of every month at 02.00 p.m. starting from Place du Châtelet. *Lille (w) http://velorutionlille.free.fr/, Rendez-vous le 1er samedi du mois, 14h, Grand-place. *Toulouse (w) velorutiontoulouse@no-log.org, Rendez-vous le dernier vendredi du mois à 18h place du Capitole. Germany Wikipedia: Germany *Berlin (w), last Friday of every month, at the Heinrichplatz, 4.00 p.m. 6.00 p.m. and the first Sunday of every month at the Brandenburger Tor, 2.00 p.m. *Darmstadt (w), second Saturday of every month, at the south of the Luisenplatz, 3.00 p.m. http://critical-mass-darmstadt.de *Duisburg (w), Donnerstag, 26.6.2008 Kantpark (Spielplatz) 15Uhr (bald auch regelmäßig) *Dresden (w), last Friday of every month, at the Lingnerallee/St. Petersburger Str. (at the monument before the skate park), 6.30 p.m http://www.myspace.com/dresdencriticalmass *Frankfurt/Main (w), first Sunday of every month at the Opernplatz (Opera Square), 2.00 p.m. And Friday after the Sunday Critical Mass, 7.00 p.m. http://www.critical-mass-frankfurt.de *Freiburg (w), last Friday of every month (since January 2008), at Belfortstr. / Adlerstr., 4.p.m. http://critical-mass-freiburg.de/ *Hamburg (w), third Friday of every month, at the Hachmannplatz, 4.00 p.m. http://critical-mass-hamburg.de *Hannover (w), first Friday of every month, at the Opernplatz, 5.00 p.m. http://cmhannover.blogsport.de *Havixbeck (w), every Saturday at the Torbogen (Hauptstrasse) at 11:00 a.m., in responsibility of the Havixbeck Cycling Club http://www.sw-havixbeck.de/radsport-mainmenu-35.html *Karlsruhe (w), last Friday of every month, at Stephanplatz (south Postgalerie), 7.p.m. *Leipzig (w), last Sunday of every month at 2.00 p.m. at the red brick-lined church in the Johannapark *Magdeburg (w), last Friday of every month at 5.00 p.m. on the Sternbrücke http://kritischemasse.wordpress.com/ *Mannheim (w), third Saturday of every month, Wasserturm, 3.00 p.m. http://www.myspace.com/criticalmassma *Munich (München) (w), last Friday of every month, at the Sendlinger Tor Platz, 6.00 p.m. *Nuremberg (Nürnberg)(w), last Friday of every month, at the Opernhaus, 5 p.m. *Potsdam (w), Saturday, 31.05.08, 2.00 p.m at the Hauptbahnhof Potsdam /Südseite *Trier (w), last Friday of every month, at the Viehmarkt Place in front of the antique roman thermal springs, 4.p.m. http://www.critical-mass-trier.de *Worms (w), second Friday of every month, behind Central Station (in front of "Radhaus"), 5 p.m. Greece Wikipedia: Greece *Athens (w), first Monday of every month, at Syntagma Square, 6.30 p.m. *Drama (w), http://monopodilato.blogspot.com, first day of every month, at Liberty Square. From April to October at 6:30pm, and from November to March at 5:30pm. *Heraklion (w), every last Friday of the month at Saint Marcus Basilica, Lions square, around 6:00pm. Hungary Wikipedia: Hungary See criticalmass.hu/english for more infos in English and criticalmass.hu/varosok for other Hungary rides. *Budapest (w) http://www.criticalmass.hu/, on every 22nd April (Earth Day) and 22nd September (Carfree day). Italy Wikipedia: Italy :see Critical Mass Italy (in Italian) *Milan (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:milano *Latina (w) http://www.criticalmasslatina.splinder.com/ *Rome (w) http://www.inventati.org/criticalmass/wiki/doku.php?id=presenze:roma *Turin (w) http:///massacritica.torino/ Lithuania Wikipedia: Lithuania *Vilnius (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Every Month Last Friday on 6 p.m. at Cathedral Plaza, *Siauliai (w) http://lt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kritin%C4%97_Mas%C4%97, Poland Wikipedia: Poland *Bełchatów (w) http://www.masabelchatow.org/, at Plac Wolności (Second Friday, 4:30 p.m.) *Białystok (w) http://www.rowerowy.bialystok.pl/, at Rynek Kościuszki near Ratusz (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Bydgoszcz (w) http://masa.bydgoszcz.pl/, at ul. Toruńska, near Hala "Łucznika" (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) *Katowice (w) http://mk.slask.pl/, at Rynek (Last Friday, 5:30 p.m.) *Kraków (w) http://www.masakrytyczna.krakoff.info/, at Rynek, near statue od A. Mickiewicz (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) *Legionowo (w) http://masa.legionowo.org/, at Rynek (One Before Last Friday, 7 p.m.) *Poznań (w) http://www.masapn.org/index.php, at Stary Rynek (Last Friday 6:30 p.m.) *Warsaw (w) http://www.masa.waw.pl, at Plac Zamkowy (Last Friday 6 p.m.) *Szczecin (w) http://stowarzyszeniers.kei.pl/, at Plac Lotników (Last Friday, 6 p.m.) Portugal Wikipedia: Portugal :see Critical Mass in Portugal (in Portuguese) or in English automatic translated. *Lisboa (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net/index1.htm, at Marquês do Pombal (6 p.m.) *Porto (w) http://massacritica.pegada.net/, at Praça dos Leões (6 p.m.) *Coimbra (w) http://massacriticacentro.casainho.net/, at Largo da Portagem (6:00 p.m.) *Aveiro (w) http://www.massacriticapt.net, at Ponte Praça (6:00 p.m.) Romania Wikipedia: Romania *Brasov (w), we meet every last Friday of the month at 18:30 at Civic Center of the city. On 30th of May 2008 we celebrated on 2 wheels the first year of Critical Mass in Brasov! You can find photos and information here DirtBike.ro *Bucuresti (w), we meet in Tineretului park, the entrance from Şincai High School Map, on the last Friday of every month at 6.00pm .(see Bucuresti Critical Mass site) *Cluj (w), last Saturday of every month at 5.00pm, we meet in the Skate Park behind the main post office, hp critical mass cluj *Ploiesti (w), we meet in Tineretului Park, near the statue of Mihai Viteazul, on the last Friday of every month at 5.00pm *Timisoara (w), last Friday of every month at 6.00pm, we meet in front of the Timisoara Orthodox Cathedral Spain Wikipedia: Spain :see Critical Mass in Spain (in Spanish) *A Coruña (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Praza de María Pita, first Friday. *Alcalá de Henares (w), http://www.masacriticaalcala.es, 20:00 h, Plaza de los Santos Niños, last Wednesday. *Alicante (w), http://aenb.lynksee.com/blog/, 12:00 h, Fuente de la Plaza de Toros, last Saturday. *Almeria (w), http://, 20:00 h, Teatro Apolo, last Thursday. *Aviles (w), http://es.groups.yahoo.com/group/MasaCriticaUvieu/, 20:00 h, Plaza del Ayuntamiento, frist friday. *Barcelona (w), 20:00 h, Plaça Universitat, first Friday. *Burgos (w), http://www.conbici.org/burgosconbici/critica.php, 19:30 h, Plaza España, first Friday. *Castellón de la Plana (w), http://massacriticacastello.googlepages.com/, 19:30 h, Plaza Mayor, second Friday. *Ciudad Real (w), http://apedal.ciudad-real.es/index.php?option=com_newsfeeds&task=view&feedid=13&Itemid=38, 20:00 h, Plaza del Pilar, last Friday. *Ferrol (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:30 h, Plaza do Inferniño, last Thursday. *Cuenca (w), http://masacritica.cuencamagica.com, 12:00 h, Plaza de España, first Saturday. *Madrid (w), http://bicicritica.ourproject.org/ 20:00 h, "Edificio Correos" Cibeles Sqr., last Thursday. *Ourense (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:00 h, Pavillón dos Remedios, last Thursday. *Salamanca (w), http://masacriticasalamanca.spaces.live.com/, 20:00 h, Puerta Zamora, first Wednesday. *Santiago de Compostela (w), http://www.bicis.info, 20:30 h, Praza de Galicia, last Wednesday. *Sevilla (w), 20:30 h, Plaza del Pumarejo , First Friday. *Valencia (w), http://www.barriodelcarmen.net/masacritica, 19:30 h, Plaza de la Virgen, first Friday *Valladolid (w), http://www.asambleaciclista.com/, 20:00 h, Plaza Mayor, first Friday *Vigo (w), http://www.bicis.info, 11:00 h, Praza de América, first Sunday. *Zaragoza (w),19:30 h, Plaza "San Francisco". Sweden Wikipedia: Sweden *Gothenburg (w), 18:00 h, Gustaf Adolfstorg, last Friday of every month, http://www.mjv.se/index.php?id=588 *Stockholm (w), 17:00 h,Björns Trädgård, last Friday of every month, http://criticalmasssthlm.blogspot.com/ Switzerland Wikipedia: Switzerland :see Critical Mass in Switzerland (in French) *Geneva (w), 18:00 h, Pont des Bergues, last Friday of every month. United Kingdom Wikipedia: United Kingdom *Aberdeen (w), last Saturday of every month, 1pm at Castlegate *Birmingham (w), http://www.pushbikes.freeserve.co.uk/ first Friday of every month, 5.30pm, St Philip's Cathedral *Brighton & Hove (w), East Sussex, meets at the Level on the last Friday of every month at 6pm *Bristol (w),http://www.myspace.com/bristolcriticalmass ride starts outside the Fountains in the centre on the last Friday of every month at 5:30pm. *Cambridge (w), http://www.indymedia.org.uk/en/regions/cambridge/2005/07/319476.html starts under Elizabeth Way bridge at 6pm *Edinburgh (w), last Friday of every month at 5:30pm, at the foot of the Mound *Exeter (w), starts at Bedford Square time? *Glasgow (w) http://www.citystrolls.com/strolls/pages/critical.htm, last Friday of every month, 5.30pm at George Square (see Glasgow Critical Mass mailing list) *Guernsey (w), last Friday of every month, starts 5:45pm at the Liberation Monument, St Peter Port *Leeds (w), last Friday of every month, 6pm, from Millennium Square *Liverpool 2nd Friday of Every Month meet Chinese Arch, Nelson Street 6pm *London (w) http://www.criticalmasslondon.org.uk/index.html / http://www.criticalmass.org.uk/ / http://www.urban75.com/Action/critical.html, 6pm outside National Film Theatre (river entrance), South Bank *Manchester (w), last Friday of every month, at 6pm, outside the Central Library mailto:info@ibikemcr.org.uk see http://www.ibikemcr.org.uk *Newcastle upon Tyne (w), last Friday of every month at 5:30pm, at Haymarket. critical.mass@lists.riseup.net *Nottingham (w), last Friday of the month, 5.30pm in the Market Square. nottcriticalmass@lists.riseup.net *Oxford (w) http://www.myspace.com/oxfordcriticalmass last Friday every month, meet at the Cornmarket end of Broad St, outside The Oxford Story. Arrive from 6.15pm, leave around 6.30pm. Email oxfordcriticalmass@hotmail.co.uk *Sheffield (w), meets at 5.30pm on the last Friday of every month on the concourse of Sheffield University Student's Union, Western Bank, S10. *Southend-on-Sea (w), Essex, meets on the second Friday of every month outside W H Smith, 207 High Street, SS1 1LN (see map) at 6pm *Swansea (w) Last Friday every month, 7pm, Castle Gardens Square *Worthing (w) Last Friday every month, 5.45pm, outside the Assembly Hall Africa South Africa Wikipedia: South Africa * Johannesburg (w) * Cape Town (w) Asia India Wikipedia: India *Bangalore (w), 16:30, Last Saturday of Every Month, For Venue Please refer to the link below. :See & Join Us Critical Mass Bangalore Email Us criticalmassbangalore@gmail.com *Mumbai (w), 17:30, Last Saturday of Every Month, Shivaji Park(Dadar):''Join Us Critical Mass Mumbai Israel ''Wikipedia: Israel *Beer Sheva (w) - There's a new critical mass group put together by Ben-Gurion University's cyclists and "Megama Yeruka". Rahavat Kiryat Hamemshala @ 12:30 last friday of every month. *Jerusalem (w) - From Hamashbir (Rechavat HaMashbir) - top of Ben Yehuda Street @ 13:00 last friday of every month, http://bike.org.il/cm/jm.html *Tel Aviv (w) - there are two groups that organize critical mass but not monthly. see Tel Aviv for more details. Malaysia Wikipedia: Malaysia *Kuala Lumpur (w) - From Central Market (CM) @ 18:00 last friday of every month, massakritikal@gmail.com Russia Wikipedia: Russia :see Critical Mass in Russia (in Russian) and Critical Mass in Saint Petersburg (in Russian) *Moscow (w), rides are held on the last Saturday of every month at 01.00 p.m. starting from Turgenevskaya Square. *Saint Petersburg (w), the first Saturday of every month at 3.00 p.m. start from Marsovo pole. (from april to october) South Korea Wikipedia: South Korea :see Critical Mass in Korea (in Korean) *Busan (w), 15:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Busan Metropolitan City Hall,fountain 부산광역시청 앞 분수대 *Chunan (w), 16:00, 1st Saturday of every month, near the express bus terminal, 천안 터미널 사거리 운보찻집 맞은편 공원 *Gongju (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gongsansung-parking place, 공주 공산성주차장 *Seoul (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Gwanghwamoon, 서울 광화문 *Sokcho (w), 16:00, 3rd Saturday of every month, Chungchoho expo garden, 속초 청초호 엑스포 뜰 *Suwon (w), 16:00, 4th Saturday of every month, Jangan-park, 수원 장안공원 Australia Australia Wikipedia: Australia *Adelaide (w), Tarndanyangga/Victoria Square Fountain. Last Friday of month (6 p.m. departure). http://criticalmassadelaide.hostedby.zane.net.au/ *Alice Springs (w), Council Gardens (Todd Street). Last Friday of month at 5.30pm to ride at 5.45pm. *Brisbane (w), Queens Gardens. Last Friday of the month, 5:15pm. http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=37939455224 *Hobart (w), Franklin Square Fountain.Cnr Maquarie and Elizabeth St. Last Friday of month, Be there 5.10 for spot prizes, refreshments and freebies, the ride departs @ 5:30pm. *Melbourne (w), in front of the State Library Of Victoria in Swanston St. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://criticalmass.org.au/melbourne/ *Newcastle, New South Wales (w), FIRST Friday of every month (6 p.m. departure), Civic Park, opposite Town Hall http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Critical_Mass_Newcastle/. *Perth (w), in front of the State Library of WA, James Street Mall, Northbridge. Last Friday of the month at 6:00pm. http://www.neinlives.com.au,http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cm-perth/ *Sydney (w), Archibald Fountain in Hyde Park. Last Friday of the month, 5.30pm. http://www.bikesarefun.org/ New Zealand Wikipedia: New Zealand *Auckland (w), Last Friday of every month at 17:30 in Albert Park (by the fountain) *Dunedin (w), 17:30 h, Meet in the park outside the Otago Museum *Wellington (w), 17:30 h, Civic Square See also *World map of rides *Bicycle events External links *Critical-Mass.info - The source of almost all the info above *Critical-Mass.org - Ride listings, events, and resources (not updated often) *Upcoming: Critical Mass group (event listings) Category:Critical Mass Wiki